Nunca me dejes ir, Hermione
by Horrocruxmachine
Summary: Harry viaja hasta a Noruega para la boda de sus dos amigos: Ron y Hermione. Todo cambia para todos. Él y su novia ginny estan en crisis, Fred y George intercambian amantes, Luna Lovegood que por mas callada que sea a veces entiende todo sin saber; Harry está celoso, En Hermione renacen sentimientos, Viktor Krum es el amante que causa una ruptura importante dentro del ficc. Léelo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola Harmonys! Esto es un poco de lectura fácil y rápida. Espero que les guste.

 **Con Amor, Horrocruxmachine**

Hacía media hora que Harry seguía con su celular tendido en su oreja, él y su novia Ginny habían llegado de un largo viaje desde Londres hasta Noruega, tierra donde se encontraban sus viejos amigos de la infancia por Hogwarts, Fred, George, Neville, Luna , Ron y Hermione.

El viaje había tenido varias turbulencias, Harry no pudo tolerarlas y se gastó 5 bolsas de precaución. Y todo sea por el casamiento: La feliz pareja de Ron y Herms habían puesto fecha de casamiento. Estaban a cuatro días de la boda esperada.

-Ron! Por fin atiendes, ya estamos en el aeropuerto- decía agitando las manos, mientras caminaban para ir a buscar sus valijas- ¡Te estoy diciendo que ya estamos acá estoy con tu hermana! no ron… no no se descompuso- Ginny miraba el celular como si Ronald estuviera ahí.

Todos estaban tan felices por la boda, los familiares de Hermione, quienes sabían de su sangre y dotes mágicos asistirían a la boda allí en noruega y todos los familiares weasley estaban invitados. Ésta sería una fiesta de lo grande, no solo familiares, también se reencontrarían viejos amigos y profesores de Hogwarts, una de las razones por la que Ginny estuviera tan quisquillosa desde antes de partir.

-Vamos cariño- acaricia el pelo azabache de Harry - Alli están nuestras cosas.  
-Ron, te esperamos en la puerta. Debo colgar, okey. No hay drama ron. Bueno bueno! Hablamos bien cuando nos veamos. Debo colgar- Cortó la llamada y antes que termine de hablar ron; Ginny corria para buscar sus valijas, sus nervios le ganaban.

Habian esperado unos minutos, cuando encontraron a Ron, Fred y George. Los viejos amigos se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo, los gemelos fueron por su hermana. Ella se había convertido en profesora de quidditch en la mejor escuela mágica de Estados unidos: Ilvermorny, y también de Hogwarts, por lo que estaba siempre viajando, usando los polvos Flu. Siempre viajaba pero nunca visitaba a la familia.

-Y Hermione?- preguntó Harry, buscándola como si se hubiera olvidado de saludarla.  
-No bueno, como nos casamos dentro de cuatro días, mamá nos obligó a hacer la semana de _salud sin amor_ \- Dijo ron, acentuando sus últimas tres palabras con comillas de dedos.  
-Sí, y nosotros debemos controlarlo eh!-Dijo fred señalando a su hermano y a él.- Ron y Hermione no se deben ver por toda una semana.

-Es completamente injusto- Esbozo George

-Nosotros también tenemos nuestros asuntos! La tienda, los partidos de quidditch, ayudar a nuestro hermano con los dragones, ayudar a mama con la casa, ayudar a mama con sus nervios y ayudar a mama para que no nos confunda.  
-Y no te olvides de las mujeres!-Decía George, que estaba más alto que nunca. Una sonrisa pícara hacia su hermano, y ambos empezaron a reírse. Ginny no sabia si regañarlos o reírse con ellos (Sus nervios la dominaban)

-Bueno!- empezó a decir ron para dispersar esa conversación fuera de lugar, ya estaba demasiado nervioso - ¿Qué tal si vamos para casa?- señaló el auto y todos subieron.

-Mira Harry, de este monumento- le indicaba Ron mientras manejaba- para el centro, tres cuadras en una casa blanca… decorada con zapallos está Hermione. Pero me prohíben ir a verla, como te mencioné.  
-¿Decorada con zapallos?  
-Tal y como digo, Luna se vino a vivir a noruega hace unos meses.  
-Ginny, ¿te parece venir a visitarlas hoy por la noche?- Preguntó Harry

Ginny no había hecho más que un gesto de aprobación.

Habían llegado a la parte menos céntrica de la ciudad, era más bien campestre y ya estaban weasleys en la puerta esperándolos. Todos afuera, con amplias sonrisas, el señor Weasley, La tía Tessy y Molly los esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

-Harry!-Empezó a caminar rápido la señora Weasley, para darle un gran abrazo a él y a su hija- Como andan? ya comieron mis amores?  
-Ma, estamos cansados. Estuvimos en un largo viaje… Deja que comamos algo y dormiremos un rato.  
-¿Qué tal señora Weasley? No importa amor, yo no tengo sueño- Decia Harry mientras abrazaba a la señora weasley-Voy a desempacar, y luego iré a ver a -¿Luna y Hermione?-pregunto la señora weasley- Mira que la futura novia no puede venir, son reglas familiares!  
-Mama…-Empezó a regañar Ron en cuanto Molly ya sacaba sus encantos de madre reglamentaria  
-Ya basta de chucherias!-Dijo Arthur, quien agarraba las valijas que iban flotando hasta la entrada de la casa-¡Bienvenidos! Ginny, tu hermano y para ti Harry, tus amigos se casan… _¿Para cuándo su casamiento?-_ Hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos se miraron, solo hicieron un gesto y Arthur quedo medio conforme. -Hay motivos para festejar!

La verdad era que hacían varios meses que la relación de Harry con Ginny se estaba resquebrajando. Había tan poco vínculo que solo se veían para cenar. El trabajo de ginny la tenían casi todo el día viajando y Harry solo la podía ver a la noche ya que en el departamento de aurores lo necesitaban más de 15 hs diarias. No habían salidas, No había cariño, ni relaciones sexuales, ni charlas, ni siquiera un abrazo. Las cosas no marchaban bien para la pareja.  
Ambos querían este viaje, para ayudar su relación. Hacían en intento. Harry no podía vivir sabiendo que Ginny lo había engañado, pero tras las suplicas de ella, él seguía intentándolo. Por otro lado, Ginny se había empeñado en dejar de desear hombres, pues tantos años queriendo conquistar a Harry casi que lo tira a la basura teniendo una noche de calor con Viktor Krum.

Ya habían pasado unas horas, Harry ya había desempacado todo, Ginny todavía seguía acomodando sus cuatro valijas, repleta de solo sus cosas ya que Harry solo había llevado una sola con todo lo que precisaba. Harry estaba en la cómoda de Fred viendo los trajes que los gemelos se pondrían para el casamiento, ellos ya tenían todo pero Molly quería hacer más retoques a sus trajes.  
-Harry cariño, por favor pruébate tu traje- decía molly sosteniendo una aguja con los labios. Harry la miro con los ojos en forma de platos, faltaban solo cuatro días y se había olvidado de comprar un traje.  
-No…No traje nada, pensé que lo podría comprar acá.  
-Harry! Recién ahora?-Se quejaba molly  
-Si, capaz llevo mañana a ron así me ayuda con el traje  
-Ron está ocupado- Dijo Fred- Lleva a Ginny  
-No- Dijo tajante- No… ella estara ocupada arreglando su cabello o haciéndose pruebas de maquillaje.  
Los tres weasley se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.  
-Bueno… Se hace tarde no?- Dijo Harry cambiando de tema, miró el cielo desde la ventana, y estaba oscureciendo- Voy a buscar a ginny y nos vamos.  
-¿A dónde? Que, ¿No se quedarán a cenar?-Preguntó Molly  
-No… iremos a ver a la futura esposa  
-Debe estar con los pelos de punta estando sola con Luna!-Dijo George- Le alegrará una visita  
-Y mucho más si es de el que venció a Voldemort madre- Acotaba Fred- Deja que ambos vayan.  
-Como quieran, como quieran!

Harry subió a buscar a Ginny, que estaba en la habitación para invitados.  
-Ginny, cariño…  
-Acá estoy!- decía levantando un brazo debajo de la cama- Acabo de encontrar mi arete.  
-Iré a ver a las muchachas, vienes?

Ginny vestia una calza ajustadísima y un top de color naranja; pero sobre todo esto tenia una bata negra  
-Yo quería… bueno-Se acercó lentamente a Harry-pasar la noche juntos  
-Pero…-Decía alejándose de la colorada-Pensé en que habíamos quedado…  
-VES!- Dijo sin dejar que Harry terminara su oración, Ginny se había puesto más roja que su cabello.- Vinimos acá para arreglar nuestra situación, y lo único que quieres es ir a ver a tu amiguita que se casa.  
-No Ginny, vinimos por la boda de tu hermano.  
La tencion dentro de la habitación había aumentado.  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER!-Gritó su nombre a los cuatro vientos- soy tu prioridad! Deberíamos salir… pasarla bien mientras que estamos acá, no es asi? -Decía mientras tocaba el pecho de Harry.  
-¿Y olvidar que me engañaste?- La vieja cicatriz se había puesto roja de la furia que llevaba encima.-¿Olvidar todo lo que me hiciste?  
-Por dios potter!- ginny se había sacado la bata que llevaba puesta- Debes olvidar todo lo que sucedió…  
-No para mí, tu sabes lo que me hiciste y lo que significó para mí. Entiendes perfectamente que lo que hiciste está mal y ahora pretendes que todo esté bien?  
Ginny no podía devolverle la mirada  
-Respóndeme- Dijo Harry mientras apretaba sus puños. Se sentía tan mal por dentro.  
Hacía dos meses que Harry se había enterado que ginny lo engañaba. Él hubiera rogado por no saber quién era, quería desconocer lo que había hecho su novia, con la que tenía pensado casarse pero terminó enterándose: Ginny lo engañaba con Viktor Krum. Ambos enseñaban Quidditch, y le llegaron los rumores atreves de un pergamino de Neville, que enseña en Hogwarts. Toda la noticia lo destrozó tanto que no tuvo ganas de compartir nada con Ginny.

Hacía este viaje con ella por varias razones: Era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y de la familia que lo ayudo en todo su recorrido por Hogwarts.

Su mejor amigo se casaba, y su mejor amiga también. Ademas, de que hacía años que no veía a sus mejores amigos.

La familia Weasley se decepcionaría por una ruptura, quería intentarlo por todo el dolor del mundo.

-Harry, mi melocotón… Sé qué estuvo mal, pero debemos permitirnos los engaños, no lo crees?  
-Eso es lo que cree Viktor?-Harry no podría soportarlo, tenía que largar todo lo que sentía.  
-Por Merlín! Déjalo, el no tuvo nada que ver!-Recogió su bata, y se la volvió a poner.  
-¿Qué no tuvo nada que ver? ¿Qué hicieron juntos?... ¡DIME!  
-Son cosas que debemos dejarlas pasar… Ya ha pasado Harry, Superalo! ¡Si te hubieras dado cuenta a tiempo podrías haber frenado tantos engaños!  
-Pero… mira lo que me dices Ginny, date cuenta que no puedo soportar lo que me hiciste, y todavía tomas el rol de victima?- Harry estaba caminando por toda la habitación con las manos agarradas a la cabeza- Ya está ginny, después de esto quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Se terminó. Hemos venido aquí para restaurar nuestra relación, pero lo que no comprendes es que lleva tiempo. Yo no puedo volver a confiar en ti.  
Harry bajó las escaleras, que estaban todos mirándolo.  
-Ron, me llevas hasta lo de Luna? Pregunto Harry comportándose como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
-Ten- Le tiró las llaves del carro- Coje el auto, ah y ten esto- Le tiró el mapa del merodeador- Viejo amigo… te va a servir. No puedo acompañarte, sabes así son las reglas.

Agarró su chaqueta y se fue con el auto. El mapa era su gps mágico, era una ciudad tan linda de noche que se permitió bajar la velocidad e ir viendo detalle por detalle. Había tardado un tiempo considerado para cuando llego a la casa. El mapa indicaba donde Hermione se encontraba, y _estaba a tan solo unos pasos de Harry_.  
Salió del auto y tocó timbre. la gran fachada de zapallos se hizo presente: Zapallos morados, naranjas verdes y amarillos. De todos los tamaños.

-Quién es?-Dijo Luna  
-Una visita importante!-Dijo Harry que no podía ocultar su felicidad  
-¿Quién?-volvió a repetir  
-Soy yo…  
-Yo?-Dijo desconcertada  
-Harry! Harry Potter  
La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y estaba luna con pijama pero con un excelente peinado.  
-Tanto tiempo Luna!- Dijo Harry entrando a la casa- ¿Es muy tarde?- preguntó mirando su pijama- ¿Debo irme?  
-Hay no Harry, pasa está todo bien. Mira, Hermione está haciendo la cena- giró a la izquierda y corrió hacia la cocina- Mira quien está aca!  
No le había dado tiempo para darse vuelta, cuando Harry ya estaba en la cocina.  
-Harry-Dijo Hermione, que quedó casi petrificada al verlo. Observó cada detalle de su viejo amigo. Observó su cara, aquella cicatriz estaba sumamente colorada… Algo le parecía extraño. Pero, se dejó llevar por el momento.  
-Hermione!, tanto tiempo-Harry no pudo ocultar su felicidad, estaba con su vieja amiga, con su gran compañía…

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, cuando casi le da una cuchara de madera por el cuello- Perdona, hace mucho que no te veo. Sí que has crecido!  
Ambos tenían 24 años.

-Estábamos por cenar. Cuando llegaste?-Le preguntó mientras se despegaba del abrazo  
-Al mediodía. Quería venir a verte con los chicos, pero me comentaron del trato familiar. No puedes ver a Ron, ¡Que locura!  
-Jajajaja si… son costumbres no Harry?

Él no supo que responder, hacía dos años que no la veía y se había vuelto más bella que la última vez que la había visto.  
-Harry… ya cenaste?-ambos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa  
-No…-Dijo mientras dejaba de pensar en ella-iba a ver una gran cena en la casa de ron pero me vine a verlas- él no podía parar de sonreír- mañana debo ir a comprarme un traje asi que, me acompañará ron e iremos por unas cervezas.  
Hermione no lo dejo terminar- ¡¿No tenes traje aun?!- Harry sonrio y negó con una expresión pícara. -Tenías que ser tu eh…-Dijo Hermione riendo- Siempre dejas las cosas para último momento; Y no permitas que ron beba mucho.

-Si… ese soy yo…-Se acordó de aquella vez que, en el baile de navidad a Harry se le había roto dos botones de su traje. Hermione le había respondido algo parecido, y bailaron toda la noche juntos- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?- su expresión se había vuelto más seria.  
-Bien, supongo…-Su rostro no tenía expresiones- Nos vamos a casar así que, debemos estar bien… ¿Y tu con Ginny?  
-Vinimos acá también para restaurar nuestra relación-Empezó a decir Harry-Pero las cosas empeoran, _Hermione, me siento derrumbado…_  
-Harry…-Hermione se sentía tan apenada, que acunó sus manos con las de ella-Tal vez que si se dan un tiempo…  
-No Herms, lo que me hizo ella no tiene precio-Miró como ella tocaba sus manos en forma de afecto, no podía actuar como si nada. Se sentía tan vulnerable al suave rose de manos que termino aferrándose de las manos de ella.  
-Entonces, ¿Es verdad el rumor?  
-Rumor?  
-Bueno Harry… tu ya sabes, es una profesora de Hogwarts ¿Cómo no se iban a enterar todos?  
-Todos menos yo…-Harry apartó sus manos de ella- ¡Que estúpido pude ser!-Se sentó de un golpe y asustó a Luna, que estaba terminando la comida.  
-Harry…-Se levantó, y lo abrazó por la espalda-Ella capaz que no se sentía bien, pero estuvo muy mal lo que hizo, claro.  
Ambos se quedaron callados. Ya habían olvidado los abrazos del otro, Harry no podía seguir, su mejor amiga tenía toda una vida excelente por delante, y ahí estaba el dándole problemas a días de su boda.

-Herms disculpa, yo vine acá y ahora te estoy contando todos mis asuntos…  
-Harry por Merlin, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero saber cómo estabas, ¡hacía años que no te veía!  
-Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas de la boda?  
-Bien, estábamos viendo los peinados con luna- Señaló el cabello de la rubia- podría llegar a ser peluquera algún día. Harry- su expresión se puso seria, y pálida- hay algo que no entiendo de los preparativos, no entiendo por qué Ron me propuso matrimonio sin comentártelo… se supone que son amigos, no? ¿Por qué nunca te comento? Es algo que me preocupa. Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de distanciarnos mas de lo que estamos. Tu vives en Estados Unidos, Nosotros aquí. Harry, te he echado mucho de menos. Ron siempre habla de ti, pero ¿Cómo que nunca te ha contado sobre nuestro casamiento?  
-Ay, herms no pasa nada, además hacía años que no me comunicaba con ustedes…-Se quedó mirando los ojos café miel, que estaban iluminados como nunca-No sabía nada de ti…  
-Y yo tampoco del famosos Harry potter eh-Dijo mientras lo miraba de aquella vieja y provocativa forma.  
-La cena esta lista!  
-Perdón, ya es tarde, cenen tranquilas-Se disculpó Harry a ambas  
-Pero… quédate!- Hermione insistió con toda su alma  
-Si no es mucha molestia…  
-Harry… hace años que no nos vemos, quiero pasar un rato contigo- Las palabras de Hermione habían confundido a Harry, ella nunca supo cuánto la llegó a amar él, pero ambos sabían que algo pasaba.  
-Preparo la mesa para tres!-Dijo luna sonriendo con sus ojos celestes bien avivados.  
Un aroma excelente salía del tazon de sopa.  
-Buen provecho- Dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a sus labios.- Mmm, Harry ¿quieres vino? Nosotras no tomamos ahora porque dicen que no hace bien acompañarlo con este tipo de comidas, pero como quieras.  
-Ahora no, luego si acepto…-Harry se sacó el sweater que tenia, la sopa estaba deliciosa pero muy caliente.

Terminaron de cenar, y media hora después seguían en la mesa. Terminaron hablando de "El Quisquilloso" El padre de Luna estaba ganando fortuna por los ejemplares diarios de su revista.  
-Si… papá está terminando de hacer un sector de riego para las ciruelas dirigibles- terminó con un bostezo- Bueno me voy a dormir, y tu-Señalando a Hermione- no bebas demasiado, es mi deber controlarte! Harry, si quieres quedarte tengo un sofá cama en el living, Herms después enséñaselo.

-Buenas noches-dijeron ambos amigos, se miraron mientras escuchaban los pasos de luna en la escalera.  
-Dime Harry-Dijo levantando las cosas de la mesa-¿Quieres vino?  
-Sí, claro- Ayudo a Hermione con los platos, y sacó dos copas de la vitrina.  
-Ven Harry-Lo dirigió al living- Ahora prendo la chimenea y estaremos mejor- La noche había caído, y la temperatura disminuía.

-En tan solo unos días me caso!- terminaba de prender la chimenea.-Realmente no lo puedo creer, es una locura… con 24 años, no lo crees?  
Harry se había acomodado en el sillón, descorchando el vino- Si, puede ser… Pero mira! Lo único que supe de Cho Chang, es que se casó a los 21, eso sí es una locura. Ten- Le entregó la copa ya servida  
-Harry es mucho vino!  
-Por merlin Hermione, es solo una copa!  
-Ya sabes que me hace mal… y no quiero terminar así, no hoy.  
-Ya tienes tu vestido?-Dijo Harry cambiando de tema  
-Si, lo tengo acá-Señaló un closet que había en el espacioso living.- si quieres…-Se levantó y apoyo su mano contra la perilla de la puerta- Te lo muestro, pero es una sorpresa. No cuentes nada.  
Hermione sacó su vestido. Sus manos delicadas aferran el vestido. Era una hermosura de vestido, blanco inmaculado con detalles perleados. Se ajustaba por hasta la cintura y después caia en forma de copa. Se lo aferra al cuerpo.  
-Hermione…-Se había quedado sin palabras  
-Sí, es hermoso-No podría parar de sonreir.  
-Guárdalo antes que lo manches- Bromeó Harry  
-Ah, mira como desconfías de mi Potter. Y yo que pensaba probármelo, te lo pierdes!  
-Como digas-Decia Harry con tono de niño malo.  
-¿Cómo iras vestido?  
-No… mañana debo comprarme uno  
-Pues es verdad. Mañana iremos ya a comprarte uno.

Estuvieron horas hablando de sus vidas. Con el correr de las horas la botella de vino se agotó, a Hermione se le escaparon los rizos del peinado que tenía _y había una batalla dentro de Harry_ : Hermione lucía totalmente diferente a lo que él recordaba. Tal vez, era el efecto del alcohol pero sus curvas estaban mas contorneadas, tal vez había comenzado el gimnasio… su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo. Se había convertido en una mujer bellísima. Una mujer que pronto se casaría con su mejor amigo-Dime Hermione- dijo Harry haciendo una pausa- ¿Por qué te casas con Ron?  
Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida, se reacomoda en el sillón, mirando el fondo de su copa ya media vacia, media llena.  
-Harry… no hagas esto; Tu sabes mas que nadie lo que quiero a Ron!  
-Perdoname, yo solo… enserio, quería saberlo. Siempre pensé que habían quedado cosas son Krum  
-Pero, terminó acostándose con Ginny- Soltó una risita, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-Perdona Harry…  
-Descuida, algún dia me vengaré- Empezó a amenazarla mientras sonreía y lanzaba una carcajada de felicidad.

-Creo que, cuando ron me propuso matrimonio estábamos pasando por una mala etapa. Por favor, no creas que no quiero casarme, pero esto es lo que nos sacó a flote. Las discusiones eran todo el tiempo, él se iba y regresaba ebrio. A veces no podía controlarlo hasta que Neville vino y las cosas comenzaron a solucionarse, en ese momento él me propone matrimonio.

-Y nunca me han contado esto… Hermione

-Harry, por favor no malinterpretes. Tú tenias tus problemas, yo no soy nadie para molestarte.-Hermione toma todo el contenido de su copa

-Ey, espera…-Harry la toma del hombro- No te lo tomes todo, sino luna me culpará. Ademas… Tu sabes quien eres para mi.

Hermionese recuesta en su hombro. El sillón se veía comodísimo. Y el calor del fuego estaba haciendo efecto junto con la copa de vino.  
-¿Te quedarás a dormir?  
-Solo si tienes pijama para mí.- Dijo Harry  
-Eh?-Hermione no entendía lo que había dicho  
-Si tienes algún pijama para mi… remera vieja o lo que sea. No puedo dormir con esto-Señaló su jean.  
-Me fijaré, acá vive luna tendré que fijarme si no quedo ropa de algún amante… voy a revisar unos armarios.-Dijo señalando las escaleras- tu, ve armando la cama.

Harry desarmó el sofá, y lo convirtió en cama, era más cómodo así que hecho un sillón. Se sentía tan idiota por haberle preguntado a Hermione porque se casaba… estaba agotado.  
Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Hermione bajar con un pijama puesto: Un short, y una remera.  
-Mira Harry… conseguí esto solo-Dijo señalando un pantalón de jogging usado y una remera.  
-No importa, será mejor de lo que algún dursley podría regalarme.-Se levantó del sofá, y se cambió allí mismo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a Harry sacándose la ropa-Harry, Hay un baño…  
-Uh, perdona.-Dijo ya en ropa interior-El efecto del acohol… pe-pensé que eras- Se tardó en terminar su oración porque fue a buscar el jogging  
-Ginny- termino Hermione  
-Si…-Decia sin dar importancia- Mira Herms, esta remera no me entra-Empezó a decir graciosamente- A-Ademas que tiene un duende rosa…no creo que sea muy masculino- Ambos rieron embobados, por el efecto del acohol.

Los abdominales de Harry hipnotizaban a Hermione, se sentía tan pervertida mirando su torso, pero aún más, pensando en él.

-No importa… quédate así- Hermione se sentía tan mareada que se recostó en la cama.  
Harry se sentía tan mareado con el efecto de alcohol, que no sabía si culpar al vino… se quedó unos cuantos segundos mirando a Hermione acostada en el sofá cama. Sus pensamientos eran el de un Harry mas que pervertido, sabiendo que era solo su mejor amiga.  
-MERLIN!-Gritó Harry sin haberse dado cuenta  
-Harry! ¿Qué paso?-Dijo Hermione que saltó del sillón  
-Nada… nada-Empezó a pensar una excusa- es que te casas en unos días! No tengo traje!  
-Ya lo sabemos Harry… mañana i-ir-Empezó a bostezar  
-Si Hermione, lo sé-él también bostezo.-siempre tan atenta, me pregunto si…  
-si?  
-Nada-Harry abrió tanto los ojos, se había dado cuenta que casi se le escapaba tontería-¿Con sueño?  
-Un poco Harry, muchos preparativos para la boda, me vuelve loca.  
-Si quieres ve a dormir- Hermione no dijo nada, solo lo miraba- O sino… quédate.  
-Pienso quedarme, ¿te molesta?  
-Nonono- empezó a decir para despabilar su sueño- Para nada.

El que Hermione haya dicho que se quería quedar, era más que satisfactorio para él. Se sentía solo, y mal acompañado. Completamente era el mejor dia de tantos meses de engaños y sufrimientos. Y no tardaría mucho en pasar los días felices, ella se casaba dentro de 72 horas.  
-¿Quieres algo para tomar?  
-¿Tienes whisky?  
-Creo que debe haber un poco…-Hermione se fue tambaleando a la cocina-Si, aquí hay.  
Ambos bebieron del pico de la botella. Ambos estaban al borde de la borrachera.

-Hermione, debes pa…parar de tomar-Empezó a decir Harry con un tono ronco. Hermione lo miró incrédula. Agarró la botella desafiante.  
-Y si no?-Dijo arqueando una ceja-¿Qué me haha- harás?-Hizo todo un fondo blanco de lo que quedaba en la botella  
- _No tienes idea de las cosas que te haría Hermione_.- Ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.  
El efecto del alcohol estaba resonando en Hermione, pero Harry estaba más consciente de lo que le sucedía: _Seguía tan enamorado de ella como la primera vez._  
Ambos durmieron en el sofá cama. Pero Harry no pudo quedarse dormido. Pasó toda la noche mirando su rostro, su bello rostro. No sabía si era el alcohol o qué, pero los labios de Hermione se veian apetitosos. Se atrevió a acomodar un rizo loco que caía en su cara, cuando ella dice:  
-Tan solo quédate-Hermione estaba hablando mientras dormía.

-Me voy a quedar por más que no te guste Hermione granger- Dijo Harry, sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba. Se recostó dándole la espalda, y se durmió.

 _-¡ACASO NO VES QUE ME MUERO POR VOS!- Harry estaba tendido con el corazón en la mano.  
Una muchacha que corre a lo lejos con un vestido blanco y tira un ramo de rosas sangrando.  
Una carta que decía "Esto es demasiado"_

Harry despertó de un salto, Hermione ya estaba despierta aún con su mini short y aquella remera que tanto provocaban a Harry.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Soñe…-decía encandilado por la luz del dia-Nada. Algo, raro…  
-Harry… ¿tienes idea de lo que sucedió ayer? No recuerdo nada.  
-Bebiste demasiado  
-Y…-Hermione se sentó en el sillón cama y se ruborizó- ¿No pasó nada entre nosotros dos?- Preguntó, mientras Harry arqueaba sus cejas.  
-No… Hermione- No entendía nada, se acababa de despertar con una pesadilla, y Hermione que le pregunta si habían hecho algo fuera de lugar- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Nada, dormimos en la misma cama… podría haber pasado lo que sea- Estaba tan nerviosa que se tocaba el cuello cada vez que decía una palabra. Aquella última frase resonó en la mente de Harry  
 ** _"Lo que sea"  
_** -No, solo bebiste demasiado… y soñaste con alguien  
-Si, ¡Soñé con vos! Eso recuerdo- Empezó a decir mientras intentaba recordar- Y...  
La cara de Hermione había cambiado, se ruborizó más de lo que estaba, y se fue corriendo hasta la cocina.

Harry no comprendía lo que pasaba.

¿Con qué lo había soñado?

¿Qué pasaba?

Lo enredaba a Harry en un dolor de cabeza: Ahora necesitaba saber.

Pues la verdad no es uno de mis ficcs favoritos, pero estába ahi dando vueltas 3

Espero que les guste pronto nuevo cap!

Con amor, Horrocruxmachine


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Harmonys! Esto es un poco de lectura fácil y rápida. Espero que les guste.

 **Con Amor, Horrocruxmachine**

-Hermione… vamos!-Decia Harry animándola- ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido? Solo soñaste conmigo  
Hermione se tapaba la cara ocultando lo ruborizada que estaba.- Harry… vete. No quiero hablar de esto, por favor verte  
Harry no comprendía lo que quería. Luna interrumpía en la cocina.  
-Hola Harry Hola Hermione…¿Ya están prepa…¿Por qué….te ves asi hermy?- Miro a Harry en busca de una explicación-¿Qué haz hecho? Y!-Luna comenzó a alzar el tono de su voz.  
-Nada… yo solo, uhm-Dijo intentando recordarlo todo- Solo me desperté y recordó algo…  
Luna no hizo nada, solo miro a Hermione sorprendida, y le pidió a Harry que se marchara.  
Harry tomo el auto de ron y se marchó directo para la casa Weasley. Dejo su chaqueta en el auto, entró a la casa y todos estaban desayunando.  
-Hey! Mi cariño-Dijo ginny al parecer que había olvidado la discusión del día pasado.- Ven y siéntate con nosotros  
-Hola- dijo a todos- Bueno… desayunaré- se dejó guiar por ginny hacia la silla.  
-Que? Ahora Luna no te ha dejado comer?-Bromeo George  
-No… solo que…-Empezó a decir Harry- Me pidieron que me marchara  
La voz de Harry parecía quebrada; Todos quedaron desconcertados, incluso Harry que no entendía porque…  
-Siempre Granger haciendo estragos… No entiendo cómo ron se puede-Dijo Ginny mostrando su rabia  
-Por favor Ginevra! Compórtate-Dijo Arthur golpeando la mesa, interrumpiéndola- Pronto… será tu cuñada mi niña.  
-Ni siendo mi cuñada me caerá bien…  
-Que?-Dijo ron sorprendido- Recién ahora te atreves a decir eso?  
-Ya fue Ronald-Intervino Harry-Creo que Ginny no se levanto de humor… Deberá acostumbrarse; ¡hace años que están juntos!

-Era mucho mejor cuando se pelearon! La distancia les sentaba bien a ambos

-Ginny ya cálmate- Dijo molly- Harry… Harry creo que no sabe nada

-Hermione me lo ha contado todo- Dijo de mala gana Harry.

-Cariño…iremos a comprar tu traje hoy, no?  
-No, iré solo-Dijo de inmediato Harry-Debería ir solo…  
-Te podemos echar una mano, Harry-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono  
-No… está bien, quiero que sea una sorpresa.-No dijo nada más Harry, y empezó a beber su café  
Así paso hasta el mediodía, y no entendía por qué Hermione lo había echado de la casa…  
El creía que entre ella y luna, algo le escondían. Así que tendría que ir a averiguar lo que pasaba. Si Hermione no lo podía mirar ni mucho menos articularle una palabra que no sea "Largate de aquí", por lo menos iba a estar Lunática para que le explique todo esto.  
Salió al jardín de la cómoda casa, y encontró a Fred con dos muchachas. Ambas se le hacían muy peculiar… al parecer él las conocía.  
-mmmm…. Esperen a la noche muchachas-Decía con una enorme sonrisa Fred, que estaba acostado en el pasto con las dos jóvenes, acomodándose su camisa- Oh! Harry…  
-Hola, necesito tu ayuda-Dijo sin darle importancia a las muchachas  
-Harry? Tanto tiempo ha pasado!- Empezó a decir una de las muchachas levantándose de el pasto.  
Harry Vacilo un rato…-Cho? Cho chang?  
-Si!- dijo aquella mujer irreconocible. Estaba con todo el rostro maquillado, y al parecer se había echo algo en suspechos, sin duda estaba completamente desproporcionada.- ¿Ya no me reconoces Harry?- Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Harry pensó que se podría llegar a romper una de sus siliconas.  
-Mira como ha crecido la jovencita eh…-Dijo el pícaro Fred  
-Fred, necesito tu ayuda  
-Ahora que quieres Harry, querías hacer las cosas tu solo. Yo estoy pasando el rato con estas bellezas.  
-Necesito ir a hablar con Luna  
-Lovegood?-Dijo Cho, metiéndose en la conversación  
-Si… Bueno, Fred. Necesito su número, charlar con ella o ir hasta su casa, pero ahora no puedo.  
-Wow… engañas a mi hermanita con Ginny?  
-NO!, yo solo quiero charlar con ella, hoy paso algo extraño en la casa de ella… con hermione.  
-Aaah, con que Hermione es la muchacha, eh?  
-No sé, no me interesa ahora. Quiero arreglar las cosas con ella! Me pidió que me vaya de la casa sin haber echo nada Fred! Y soy el padrino de la boda, no sé… algo pasa Fred.  
-Bueno Bueno-Dijo fred levantándose- Primero… debes calmarte-Empujó el hombro de Harry para dar ánimos- Segundo…Aquí tienes su número- Dijo dándole un papelito con el numero- Y tercero, no se lo que pasa con Hermione, pero invítala a algún lado para charlar, sino se pone histérica. Es un consejo que le di a Ron, y le funciono bastante bien.  
-Gracias  
-No hay porque… Bueno, yo ahora debo volver con estas hermosuras que tengo aquí, eh… 

Harry tomo el auto de Ron, sin permiso y se dirigió a la casa de Luna.  
-Vamos…-Decía impaciente- Atiende.- con una mano, manejaba y con la otra sostenía el teléfono.  
-Hola?  
-Luna!, soy yo, Harry…Por favor no cuelgues  
-Ahora que pasa?  
-Necesito verte, charlar con vos  
-Estamos en medio de los preparativos para la boda  
-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?  
-Qué?  
-Vamos… Dimelo!  
-Harry…  
-Me echó de tu casa, luna! Explícamelo!  
-Harry… no podría contártelo  
-¿tan importante es? Desaparecí unos años y ahora no piensa contarme nada, Luna, temo que sea algo importante… por favor luna, mira incluso puedo regalarte  
-¿Qué me vas a regalar?- interurmpe luna- Bueno, nos encontramos en mi casa a las 5?  
-Ya estoy en camino  
-Que?!  
-Sí, estaciono en la vereda. Tomamos un café?  
-Okey- Luna no dijo más, la llamada se cortó.

 ** _Punto de vista de Hermione_**

-¿Quién era?  
-Harry…-dijo luna, casi sin dar importancia  
-Que quería?-Empezó a preocuparse, las manos le sudaban  
-Enserio herms, ¿quieres que te lo diga?  
-Por favor, Luna tu sabes todo lo que me paso  
-Y, te sigue pasando?  
-Creo…  
-Harry está viniendo para aquí  
-Que?- Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón, y dejó caerse al sillón. La sensación de que todo aquello se derrumbaba comenzó a florecer.  
-y quiere que yo le explique lo que paso hoy a la mañana…  
-Algo más? Pero luna… tu sabes, hazme un favor. Como futura dama de honor Luna lovegood. Solo, solo dile lo que sucedió con ron. Explícale eso, no quiero que lo sepa, luna…- Dijo Hermione, esta vez seria y blanca como un papel- Ayúdame.  
-Creo que deberías decírselo tu  
-Yo? ¡Por favor!  
*Se escucha el ruido de la bocina de el auto*  
-Vamos hermione- Volvio a insistir Luna- Debes decírselo!  
-Es que, que…ya no sé lo que siento… Por favor ayúdame, dí lo que sea.  
-Vamos!-se vuelve a escuchar el bocinazo de Harry- YA VOY!  
Luna salió de la casa y se sorprendió a ver a Harry bien arreglado.  
-Hola luna… necesito hablar hoy, más que nunca. Necesitas contarme todo lo que te pida  
-Harry, hay cosas que no se si soy la indicada para contártelas…  
-Necesito que me digas todo lo que te pida! Ayer, me di cuenta que me he perdido años con Ron, contigo y con Hermione, necesito saber.  
-Yo…-Dijo Hermione que salía de la casa- Yo puedo explicártelo  
-Se-segura Herms?-Dijo Luna, sorprendida  
-Sí. Pero- Dijo señalando a Harry- Primero debes comprarte un traje- Se subió al auto y miro a Harry, se notaban demasiado sus ojeras- Hola.  
-Hola Herms  
-Maneja para el centro, iremos de compras. Luna- dice subiéndose al auto, saca el brazo fuera de la ventanilla-Espero que no te moleste si nos tardamos, será una larga charla.  
-Okey, ¿estarás bien?

Sentía en es momento que todo lo que había desayunado se volvería sobre mí, el suelo daba vueltas y me sentía tremendamente mal por todo lo que tenia guardado hace años. El haberme venido aquí a vivir con ron me había hecho tan mal que, comencé a extrañar… Los suburbios muggles, el sol, la paz, incluso a Harry, el único que podía comprenderme dentro de tanto ruido… (fin pov herms)

Salieron para el centro con el auto. Por unos minutos no se dirigieron la palabra. Hermione había salido con el joggin y una caqueta, se veía vulnerable. Incluso, sabía lo que estaba enfrentando, temblaba de tan solo pensarlo.  
-Tengo que hablar contigo  
-Lo se, Harry  
-Que demonios pasó hoy-Dijo mirando el semáforo que se ponía en verde  
-Harry… es algo que no me pasó solo hoy. Viene de hace años  
-Entonces…  
-Espera-Dijo mirando fijamente al ojiverde- Vamos a comprar tu traje, y después tomemos algo, ahí te explicare todo  
-Ginny no sabe que salí. Capaz me debe estar buscando  
-Si te busca, te llamaría, no es asi?  
-Hay algo de malo entre tu y ginny?  
-Desde que empecé a salir con Ronald, muchas cosas cambiaron  
-Ronald… ¿Por qué lo llamas Ronald?  
-Es su nombre, no?- Dijo temblando. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus tennis, no quería voltear a verlo.  
-Está bien…- Dijo estacionando en una vereda muy transitada  
-Mira, por esta calle hay varios lugares donde podrás alquilar tu traje  
-No.. Yo lo quiero comprar, se llega a romper. Además, es tu boda y la de mi mejor amigo, debería tener un recuerdo  
-Uhm, sí, claro.  
Ambos salieron del auto, y se dirigieron a una de las tiendas, al parecer la más pequeña de todas.  
-Mira Harry, acá compramos el vestido de Luna, Es una buena marca…  
-Buenas tardes-Dijo una señora baja en estatura  
-Hola, uhm estamos buscando…-Empezó Harry  
-…Un traje-Terminó Hermione  
-Para el muchacho o la dama?-La mujer les sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
-Para él- Contesto Hermione  
-Aquí- dijo señalando- tienes un par. Sino, por el pasillo a la derecha hay trajes para los novios y sus bodas.  
-No, no me voy a casar señora…- Dijo Harry riéndose  
-Entonces?- La mujer no comprendía- ¿Para qué viene a comprar un traje, si su prometida no se casa?  
-Ella?-Dijo mirando a hermione. La mujer les echó otra sonrisa- No, yo… no soy su prometido  
-Disculpen. Pero…

-Está bien-Contesto apresuradamente Hermione. Harry ya se había asomado a ver los trajes  
-que te parece este?-Dijo Harry agarrando un traje bellísimo  
-Es bonito- Era azúl marino con detalles en negro.  
-Muchachos-empezó a decir la señora- Por allí tienen el mostrador, voy por una taza de café. Alguno de ustedes quiere algo?  
-Una taza de té para mí, por favor- Dijo Hermione- Mi amor… que quieres?  
-Nada, gracias- La señora se fue para dentro de una habitación- Mi amor?  
-Uhm, perdona Harry…-Hermione se puso blanca  
-Por eso quiero hablar.-Sin decir más, se dirigió a uno de los probadores del local  
Hermione no podía soportarlo mas, entró sin previo aviso al probador  
-Que haces aquí-Dijo casi gritando  
-Shhh, calmate Harry- Dijo mirándolo  
-Mira como estoy! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?  
Hermione echo un vistazo al cuerpo de Harry, sin duda estaba más trabajado que la ultima vez que lo vio detalladamente.- Uhmmm- se había puesto a balbucear, los nervios, la desconcentración, el cuerpo no dejaba articular alguna palabra a la castaña  
-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- Dijo Harry sin ningún gesto en su cara  
-Nada… es que Harry; Hace años que no te veía, y pensé que…  
-¿pensaste?  
\- Tu hiciste tu vida y yo forjé la mia, Pero no te olvide después de todo…  
-¿de qué hablas Hermione?-Decía Harry sin entender.  
-Nada Harry… ya basta-Empezó a llorar  
-Herms, calmate- Harry la tomo de su cintura y la abrazó, Hermione tira de él para salir del pequeño lugar -Quedate conmigo, necesito que me cuentes todo. Hermione, quiero entenderte.

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que ésta se detenga, Harry la abraza por detrás, puede sentir el latido apresurado del ojiverde. Baja sus revoluciones, siente lo cálido de su cuerpo.

-Ya basta Harry…-Decia mientras se apoyaba en su cuerpo y dejaba caer sus lagrimas - No te das cuenta que me lo dices días antes de casarme. Hay muchas cosas que han pasado en este tiempo, y pretendes… tu pretendes saberlo todo ahora. Harry, te necesité y no estuviste. Harry…-Hermione se quiebra, su llanto era descontrolado, solo se derrumba en el suelo. Echa una bolita.  
-Tranquila…-Harry agarra un mechon de pelo, el mismo que la noche pasada- Estoy aquí para que me cuentes todo, si nos demoraremos será problema de los otros, vamos- La toma de las manos para levantarla- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con luna? ¿con ron? Y que pasa con nosotros?...-Empezo a decir Harry. La tomo del cuello. Y acto seguido le da un cálido abrazo. –Te extrañé desde el primer momento que te alejaste Hermione Jean granger – La distancia entre ellos se fue disminuyendo el abrazo había fundido a dos personas, dos viejos amigos, un sentimiento poco encontrado y en un probador de trajes para bodas.

-Se entra de a uno al probador, muchachita- Dijo la señora entregándole el té- ¿Quién se casa?  
-Yo-Dijo hermione firmemente- Me caso en dos días  
-Y, cuanto amas al futuro novio?-La mirada de la mujer se tornó más seria, como si estuviera analizándola.  
-Muchísimo, señora.- Empezó a beber el té y de una bocanada se terminó el contenido de la tacita.  
-Y, a este joven que está dentro del probador….-se detuvo e hizo un ademan con la mano- nada nada, no me hagas caso- Dijo tomando la taza.  
La mujer se fue, y Hermione empezó a caminar por el pequeño local. ¿Acaso sabia lo que estaba haciendo?  
-Bueno…-Dijo Harry- Me llevo este- le dijo a Hermione. Tardo unos minutos hasta que la señora volvió de la puertita trasera.  
Salió por la puerta, la señora tenia los ojos llorosos- Muchachita…-Dijo llevándose las manos hacia el pecho  
-señora…¿se encuentra bien?- Dijo Harry agarrándola para que no callera  
-Usted… Muchachita  
-Si?  
-Tendrá que entender algo de todo esto…  
-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Ambos te aman, pero uno tiene una noticia….-freno para tomar una bocanada de aire-una impactante noticia…  
-Y qué?- Dijo Hermione  
-Uno de los dos…-La mujer se desplomó entre los brazos de Harry  
-Llama una ambulancia Herms!  
Harry y Hermione siguieron con el auto a la ambulancia hasta llegar al hospital.  
-Hermione…  
-Harry, por favor dime que estará bien  
-Solo calmate, hazme el favor-Dijo Harry, tajante  
Cuando estacionaron en la puerta del hospital, le tomaron la ficha a ambos y le explicaron a una enfermera lo que había sucedido.  
-La instalaremos en la sala 455.-Dijo una amable doctora de ojos claros  
-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Hermione  
Harry yacía sentado en una butaca del pasillo.  
-Vamos, ella se encuentra bien.-Le dijo a Hermione  
-Deberiamos quedar…  
-No, tu boda es en dos días… tiene que ser perfecta. Deja que me quede yo. Vete tu  
-No… si te quedas acá, me quedo  
-De seguro Ronald tendrá algo impactante para darte…-Dijo enfadado  
-Lo que paso en el probador…  
-Te extrañé hermione.- Dijo Harry alborde del colapso- Por lo menos no compre ese maldito traje de padrino.

Harry estaba realmente enfadado, no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía mal por sentir algo extraño con su vieja amiga, las preguntas de la señora lo descolocaron. Se sentía celoso…  
-Harry, te invito un café.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, como si no estuviera escuchando todo lo que le dijo  
-No  
-Si, querías saber cosas…pues las sabrás  
-No  
-Jaque mate!  
Harry se levantó y fue hasta la cafetería del mismo hospital sin mirarla. ¿Ahora que quería que sepa Harry?  
-Mira…-Dijo dándole su latte a Harry- Menos mal que no compraste ese maldito traje eh…-Dijo Hermione soltando una carcajadita  
-Que?-La miro impactado  
-Si… No es que no quiera casarme Harry, pero hace años que vengo preguntándome si realmente él me hará feliz. En estos años que no nos hemos visto, no tuve muchos momentos felices, y una vez que estoy contigo…  
-Si? Hermione…  
-Es como volver a ser feliz  
-Entonces, ¿No te casarás?  
-ALLI ESTAN!-Dijo la enfermera-LOS ANDO BUSCANDO… LA SEÑORA SE REANIMO! ¡Me mando a buscarlos! ¡Quiere charlar con ustedes!  
-¿Cómo dice?  
-QUIERE CHARLAR CON USTEDES!-repitió, gritando mientras se tocaba una ceja que había empezado a sangrar.-Tengan mucho cuidado… no reaccionó tan bien  
-Seguimos con esto después Harry.- Dijo Hermione tomo su latte y se fue a la sala 455  
-¿Se encuentra bien?...-Dijo Hermione, calmada  
-Hola muchacha…¿ya pasó su boda?-dijo entusiasmada  
-¿Qué pasó aquí?-Dijo observando el caos que había- Nuestra qué?... oh no, él es mi amigo, recuerde  
-Uhm… digamos que tuve un malentendido. ¿Tu amigo nada más? Pero te ama.-Dijo sin decir más  
-Pero, su prometido también la ama.-Dijo Harry- Él es mi mejor amigo…  
-Él lo entenderá… Después de todo  
-Si no es así?  
-No te importa lo que diga Ronald, se sinceró Harry…-Empezó a decir hermione  
-Después de todo él es como mi Hermano, si me importa  
-Tú la amas más que a un hermano?-dijo la señora, que estaba acostada en una camilla con todos los pelos alborotados  
-Si  
-Entonces demuéstrame que la amas 

**Si hay alguien del otro lado, por favor review! quiero saber qué les parece, porque este ficc es un viejo, donde era demasiado novata. Por favor, estoy mas que agradecida si alguien lee del otro lado. Con amor, Horrocruxmachine**


End file.
